n4rut0t3nmufandomcom-20200213-history
Chapters
PART 1 001. Misunderstanding 002. Treason 003. Gentle Fist 004. Separation 005. Kura vs. Hanabi 006. Konohamaru 007. Resolve 008. Suspicion 009. Master of Taijutsu 010. Reason to Fight 012. Confrontation! Kakashi vs. Jinmu! 013. Second Level 014. Swarm 015. Gin vs. Yamato! Night Confrontation! 016. Race Against Time 017. Doubts 018. Konohamaru vs. Sai 019. Time's Up! 020. Questions 021. Begin! Jonin Commander Battle Royale! 022. Search for the Truth 023. Tenmu vs. Kakashi 024. Thunderbolt 025. The Legendary Dojutsu 026. Mastermind 027. Complete Hypnosis 028. Conspiracy! 029. Sosuke's Plan 030. It's Your Loss 031. A Place Above the Gods 032. Tablets 033. Calm Before the Storm 034. Nightmare 035. Trash 036. Back Up 037. Bad News 038. Team Yamato Dispatched! 039. Grimmjow Takes Action 040. Arrancar 041. Partners 042. Resurrection 043. Full Power 044. Tenmu vs. Grimmjow! 045. Punishment 046. Naruto's Offer 047. Yin and Yang Chakra 048. Training 049. Ulquiorra's Mission 050. Second Clash 051. 8 Against 4 052. Asuna's Choice 053. That Won't Work 054. Rescue! Jinmu vs. Grimmjow! 055. Kidnapped!? 056. To Hueco Mundo 057. Mission: Rescue Asuna! 058. Speed and Power 059. The Espada Gather 060. Nel Tu 061. Four Paths 062. Enter Dordoni! 063. Former Espada 064. I Was Wrong 065. Don't Look Back, Nino 066. Iron Swallow 067. Unexpected Face 068. Kura's Love 069. Cannibal 070. Secret Jutsu! Ryozo's Pride 071. Ryozo Dies? 072. Never Give Up 073. The Fallen Espada 074. Tenmu's Anger 075. Trapped Konohamaru! 076. Tenmu and Asuna Reunited? 077. Rematch! 078. Absolutely Can't Lose! 079. Grimmjow's Past 080. Thunder Dragon Halberd Perfected! 081. Prey 082. True Form 083. Come Forth! Monkey King: Enma! 084. Neliel and Nnoitra 085. Desperate Situation 086. Long Awaited Backup 087. Speed 088. The Stronger Eye 089. Medical-Nin vs. Scientist 090. Hokage's Wife 091. Steel Release! The Hardest Body! 092. Fighting Spirit 093. Invading Konoha 094. Konoha vs. Sosuke! 095. Threat 096. Four Gates 097. White Rose 098. Strongest Lightning Jutsu! 099. You Are Dead Wrong 100. Battle of Giants! Choji vs. Poww! 101. The Real Battle Begins 102. Tiger and Mammoth 103. Kunoichi Rumble 104. Shikamaru's Dilemma 105. The Monsterous Beast, Ayon! 106. Hokage's Power 107. Rank 108. Two Rivals! Tenmu vs. Ulquiorra 109. Protect Asuna! 110. Taboo 111. True Despair 112. Tenmu's Death 113. Transformation 114. Tenmu vs. Ulquiorra, Conclusion 115. Memories 116. Espada 0 117. Shark 118. Aspects of Death 119. Rot 120. Team 8 121. Neji vs. Starrk! 122. Unexpected Visitors 123. ANBU Steps Forth 124. Eternal 125. God 126. Primera 127. Wolves 128. Shikamaru vs. Starrk: Final Fight 129. Loneliness 130. You're All So Weak 131. Your Mission 132. Defeat Sosuke! 133. Strongest Tag Team 134. Fallen 135. Blind 136. Genjutsu vs. Genjutsu 137. Will of Fire Ignited! 138. All-Out War! Sosuke's Strength 139. Victory? 140. Modified Arrancar 141. The Hokage 142. Value 143. Untold Secret 144. Tenmu vs. Gin 145. Transcending 146. Jinmu of Kurosaki Clan 147. Chrysalis 148. Run Away 149. What Is Important 150. The Dangai 151. Original Ino-Shika-Cho 152. The Reason for Coming 153. Betrayal 154. Gin's Mission 155. The End! Tenmu vs. Sosuke! 156. I'm Stronger Than You 157. Shinra Tensei! 158. Ambition 159. Emptiness 160. Peaceful Days 161. The Mysterious Shinobi 162. Seireitei? 163. Infiltration 164. Chunin vs. Jonin 165. Secret Weapon 166. The Bankai, 10x Power Boost? 167. Difference in Skill 168. The Pending War 169. Target is Genryusai! 170. Second Infiltration 171. Ryozo vs. Kenpachi! 172. Konoha Shinobi 173. The Child Genius 174. Hyorinmaru, Attack of the Ice Dragon! 175. Pride of the Uchiha 176. Battle of Primates! Enma vs. Zabimaru! 177. Stealth Force Appears 178. A Hyuga's Strength 179. A Weapon Suited for Assassination 180. Ikkaku's Secret 181. Kura vs. Soifon 182. Konohamaru vs. Renji, The Climax! 183. Byakuya's Pride 184. The Hysterical Scientist 185. Peril! Poisoned Shikamaru 186. Truth Behind the Invasion 187. The Story of the Past 188. Worthy 189. Taking it Easy 190. The Strongest Zanpakuto 191. Defeat Genryusai! 192. Plea 193. Just Like Naruto 194. New Alliance 185. Never Ending Game of Tag 186. Neliel vs. Orihime, Love Battle! 187. Joint Mission 188. Disappearance 189. Kugo Ginjo 190. The Resistance 191. Asuna's Dilemma 192. First Meeting! Tenmu vs. Shukuro! 193. Kugo vs. Shukuro 194. Kugo's Plan 195. Weaponless 196. Restoration 197. A Shocking Discovery 198. Trap! 199. Book of the End 200. I Will Kill You! 201. Assailant 202. The Real Scheme 203. Identity Revealed 204. Figure From The Past 205. Tenji 206. Madara's Intentions 207. Vow 208. Naruto's Decision 209. Two Tablets 210. Everyone's Paths 211. Hermit 212. Tenmu vs. Tenmu? 213. Conquering the Darkness 214. Masters